naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Eku Senju
'''Eku Senju '''or simply '''Eku '''is a shinobi reigning from the Senju Clan and the second main RP character of Tobi 7900. Appearance He's also basically Kakashi with blue edited onto him <3. He was born in Brampton and made a group called N.W.A and made a popular song called "Straight out of Brampton" Ft. Jihas Reyah. Personality Eku acts very much like Naruto. He is optimistic, kind, and supporting. Eku will never leave his friends behind and believes that saving comrades takes large priority over finishing or completing the mission. This has earned him much respect throughout the hidden leaf. Jutsu & Special Abilities Due to being part of the Senju clan, Eku has a large supply of physical energy and such. Eku was heavily trained by ninja such as Rock Lee and Might Guy. Somewhat due to his heritage, Eku is considered a prodigy. As you see the common Academy graduation is 12. Eku graduated three years before this. And even gained the rank of Jonin at 13. Eku has earned many powerful jutsu. One of which is chidori. Eku learned chidori from Kakashi Hatake, who he looks up upon as both a father figure and mentor. Eku later upgraded this to the lightning cutter technique, an upgraded chidori. Due to wielding a sharingan, Eku can use this technique to a great extent. Due to his Senju heritage, Eku has learned an amazing number of jutsu's, even earning the attention of the Hokage himself. Longeivity, Chakra, and Life-force Since he is a member of the Uzumaki clan also, Eku has a rather large pool of Chakra and holds an extremely strong life-force, which grants him an extensive lifespan and the ability to heal quicker from injuries faster than most others. Eku holds a lot of stamina and endurance, he can go on for very long periods of time without giving out from a fight. Eku can take much physical damage, such as being stabbed, losing his arms or legs, and multiple other things. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Eku is extremely skilled in using this technique. Due to his large chakra reserves he can create a gargantuan amount of clones easily without suffering any serious fatigue or side-effects. This technique is extremely useful as his clones can use any techniques he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master techniques much faster as whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using a vast amount of shadow clones during training for powerful techniques he can master them much faster than others. Infact, it is due to the usefulness of this technique that this is the third technique he learned when he was 5 years old from trainers. Chidori Eku can use the lightning technique Chidori. He learned this from Kakashi Hatake at the age of 6, who created the technique. Eku was able to easily master this as he constantly trained to use it. When using his sharingan, Eku can amp up his chidori or lightning cutter to create a much more powerful version of the two. Taijutsu Eku is fairly skilled in Taijutsu, and uses it to a great extent. Eku was trained in the use of taijutsu by greats such as Rock Lee and Might Guy, who are famous for their use of taijutsu in battles. When he uses his sharingan, Eku of course gets a much greater power and amp up to his taijutsu, making it much more useful and powerful. Trivia * According to the databook(s).. **Eku's favorite words are "Teamwork." while his favorite phrase is "Don't ever give up." **Eku's hobbies are reading books and fixing asymmetrical objects. **Eku wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake. **Eku's favorite food is Tomato Soup and his least favorite is Salmon. Gallery Eku.jpg|Eku with his eye covered. Eku two.png Eku three.png Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Shinobi Category:Senju Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Jonin